


Second First Meeting

by kittenwithclaws



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Psychological Horror, Fanart, I love this story so much, M/M, Martin Is Going To Have His Found Family If It Kills Him, My First Fanart, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwithclaws/pseuds/kittenwithclaws
Summary: The world ended quickly, as it turned out.It ended like the sinking of the sun beneath the horizon, when the darkness falls sudden and heavy as an unexpected hand on your shoulder. It ended abruptly, like a book with a torn out page. It ended in the blink of an eye.Or rather, thought Martin, the unblinking of an eye.Or: Martin sets out to make things right (no matter what the cost), Jon actually makes some friends (after being bullied into it), and everyone figures out what it means to be human.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaybird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me, How Does A Man Change The Universe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677059) by [jayjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaybird/pseuds/jayjaybird). 



> Fanart for the story "Tell Me, How Does A Man Change The Universe?" by jayjaybird
> 
> It's a scene of chapter four where Jon is Not having a very good day.

Second try drawing the scenes, a year later:

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done any fanart before but jayjaybird´s story just made me so happy that I wanted to share this appreciation. :)


End file.
